The Legend of Spyro: A New, Yet Familiar World
by Shadowriser609
Summary: Two years after the dark master is defeated. Trent, and his friends are sucked into a new world. A world where dragons and humans co-exist. Will Trent and friends find their way home? Or will they be trapped there forever? Read and find out. I don't own Spyro or HTTYD. All OCs are mine. Rated T just in case. Please read A New Arrival before this. Book 2-?
1. Prologue

Prologue

-Unknown POV-

I walked into the cave in search of the gem a trader once told me about. I used my torch to light my way until I found it. It was glowing a deep red and pulsing like a heart. I picked it up and rolled it in my good arm for a minute. Then, as the trader said to me, I crushed the gem in my hand and red lighting began forming. It shot from my hand and a storm began to form on the horizon. I let out a laugh from deep inside of me and walked outside of the cave.

-Trent's POV-

It has been 2 years since Malefor's defeat, that's right two years. The world restored itself and everyone is happy. Crystal and I have begun to try and start a family and well, she's gravid. Spyro and Cynder settled down as well, and all feels right with the world. I decided to wake up Crystal and ask her to go on a morning flight with me, Spyro, and Cynder. She agreed to do it and we all met in the courtyard in front of the temple.

"Hey Spyro and Cynder," I said. "You two ready for our flight?"

"Yes we are," Spyro said, "but are you sure Crystal is up for it? I mean her being gravid and all?" Crystal smacked Spryo in the head with her tail blade. "Ow. Ok I'm sorry." We all laughed and took off. We flew south of Warfang and looked upon the world. It was a nice sight to see. Everyone we flew over was happily going about their day as if the dark master never existed. We found a place to land in a field of grass and landed. I laid down next to my wife while Spyro and Cynder walked around for a little bit. I turned 20 yesterday and Crystal was 19. I looked at Spyro and Cynder, who were 16 at this point, having fun in the field. I looked to my wife.

"I hope our kids are like them in their teen years." I said to her. She looked back at me.

"You and me both," she replied. We sat and watched Spyro and Cynder play some more then they walked over to us and laid down as well.

"Well, you two tired yet?" I joking asked them. They both nodded and drank from the stream not too far away. They walked back and we laid down together enjoying nature. Around mid-day we decided to fly back home. On the way back we noticed a storm to appear out of nowhere. There was red lighting flashing everywhere and the storm enveloped us. As we exited the storm, I noticed something odd. We were somewhere else. We began flying around the area, but all we could see was ocean. Then we found an island. We decided to land and make camp in a cave. I found use some food and Cynder made the fire. Inside the cave we all ate our food and sat next to the fire. Night was approaching and I decided to fly around the cave to patrol the area. While I was flying around I began wondering how we got to this place and where this place was. I did another pass over the cave and decided to land. I faked going to sleep as so I could still stay alert in case we were attacked by anything.

-Hiccup's POV-

I was flying on Toothless' back today, and I noticed the storm. My instincts told me to go back to Berk and tell the village about the coming storm, but then the storm dissipated. I was curious about the storm and I could tell my pal was to.

"So you want to investigate what that was to?" I said. Toothless nodded and we flew toward the storm's position. We flew around the area not finding any sign of the storm. I needed to rest a little so I had Toothless land on an island close by. We set up a small camp and I began to write down my findings. 'That was strange,' I thought to myself. 'I minute there is a storm, but the next it is gone without a trace.' Toothless cooed a little bit then went to sleep. I stared up into the night sky and stargazed a little bit before I went to sleep. Something caught my eye. I saw a black shadow fly through the sky over head, but I brushed it off as my mind telling me I needed to sleep. I fell asleep soon after.

-A few hours later-

-Trent's POV-

I woke up at the crack of dawn and began to patrol the island again. This time however I noticed something. There was a small camp in the woods with a human and what appeared to be another night fury sleeping. Well at least I know where me and my friends ended up. I landed in the brush not too far away and watched the boy and his dragon slept. I didn't have to wait long. I noticed the dragon wake up, and then proceeded to wake up its rider by licking him.

"Toothless how many times do I have to tell you that doesn't wash out." I heard the boy say to his dragon. The dragon snickered and said " _Well somebody has to wake you up._ " Toothless then sniffed the air and growled a little. " _I know you're there. I won't let you hurt him._ " He said in his growl. The boy began to look around and noticed where Toothless was facing. "What do you see boy?" he asked the dragon. I decided to make a small cooing sound towards the human and dragon, not loud enough for the human to hear, but the dragon heard me fine.

" _I'm sorry to startle you,_ " I began, " _Me and my friends were somehow sent to this world so we made camp not too far from here. I was patrolling the skies when I noticed you and your human_." Toothless seemed confused. Then I said the iconic words. " _I mean you no harm._ " Toothless was even more confused.

" _Who are you?_ " he asked me.

" _My name is Trent, I'm a night fury like you_." I replied. Toothless' ear flaps perked up and he began walking towards me. " _What are you doing?_ " I asked him. Toothless stopped his advance; his human looked baffled as to what was going on.

"What do you see bud?" He asked Toothless. Who looked at him then looked at where I was again.

" _I want to see if I can trust you. Can you please come out of the bushes and show your face to my friend and answer a few questions of mine?_ " he asked me. I sighed slightly.

" _Ok I will, as long as you can assure me he won't try to train me._ " I replied.

" _Why don't you want to be trained?_ " He inquired.

" _I will explain once I step out of the bushes. Now do we have a deal?_ " I responded. I saw him nod and I stepped out of the bushes and revealed myself. The human gasped and walked over to me.

"Well I guess you found another one bud." The human said. Toothless looked at him with a smug look and I internally facepalmed. The human began to advance toward me, trying to 'calm' me down. I looked at him and growled a little and back up. Trying to indicate to him I didn't want to be trained. The boy kept advancing, but then Toothless stepped in front of him and shook his head. The human then stopped advancing and I halted my growl and walked toward him. "So I'm guessing you don't want to be trained then?'" he asked me. I shook my head no and stood next to Toothless.

" _Well I've done my part_ ," he said to me, " _Now to hold up your end of the deal._ " I sighed and turned towards him.

" _Can we go somewhere private then? I don't want to make the human faint by what I have to say_." I replied. Toothless shook his head no. I sighed and tried to find the words to say to them both. I found the words and began to talk. "Hello," I said. The human looked up from his book and his mouth dropped. "I'm sorry to startle you two, but my friends and I are a little new around here." As soon as I finished my sentence the human fainted. Toothless looked at me in surprise.

" _How did you do that?_ " he asked me.

" _It is complicated,_ " I replied. " _I'm going to get the rest of my friends here so we can all better explain our situation to you both._ " Toothless nodded, but was still stunned on how I spoke the human's language. This was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

-Trent's POV-

I walked back to the cave to wake up the others. Once I got inside the cave I woke up Crystal, Cynder, and Spyro. They yawned and blinker their eyes a few times before walking to the edge of the cave.

"Trent," Crystal began, "why did you wake us up so early? Did you find anything?"

"To put it simply, yes," I replied, "but you all will have to follow me to full grasp what it is." They nodded and we began walking toward the campsite of Toothless and the human. Yes, I know the human's name, but I want our trust to be natural. We entered the site and Toothless looked up from the passed out human to us. "Is he still unconscious?" I asked him. Toothless nodded and I began to introduce my friends. "Toothless, I would like you to meet my two best friends Spyro and Cynder." I gestured to both of them and they waved their claws at him. Toothless waved back. "I would also like you to meet my wife, Crystal." Crystal blushed a little, she doesn't like much attention drawn to herself, and waved at Toothless. Toothless waved back walked over to us.

" _It is a pleasure to meet you all, my name is Toothless and this is my human friend Hiccup._ " Toothless said.

"It is nice to meet you to Toothless." Spyro said. Just after Spyro finished that comment, Hiccup began to wake up. I held a claw on my mouth to indicate for them not to speak. They nodded and Toothless walked back to Hiccup, who was a little dazed.

"Toothless," Hiccup said, "I had the craziest dream last night…" He paused and looked at me and my friends. "So it wasn't a dream then?" he asked to himself.

"I'm afraid not," I replied to his question, "I'm sorry for the scare earlier. I wanted to talk to your friend alone as to prevent that from happening, but he wouldn't listen." Toothless shot me a glare.

"How are you…" Hiccup began.

"Talking?" I finished. "Where me and my friends come from all dragons can talk. It is something you get used to over time." I chuckled a little bit.

"Ok," he said. "Would you mind if I asked who you and your friends are?"

"Not at all," I replied. "My name is Trent, the purple dragon over here is Spyro, and the other black dragon over there is his wife Cynder." I paused and they waved at Hiccup. Hiccup nervously waved back. I resumed talking. "The blue dragon that is next to me is my wife Crystal."

"Nice to meet you," Crystal said. Hiccup nervously chuckled and waved at her. I could tell a lot was on his mind. He sat down again and was mumbling to himself. I looked at Toothless.

" _Does he do this every time he encounters something he's never seen before?_ " I asked him.

" _To be honest, I'm surprised I'm not doing it myself_ " Toothless replied with a chuckle. My friends and I laid down around the fire and Hiccup asked me questions about my friends and I.

"So you're from a place known as the Dragon Realms?" he asked. We all nod. "And in your world dragons use elements as attacks?" We all nod again. "This is a lot to take in."

"You're telling me," Spyro said. I whacked him with my tail because he broke the rule I set. "Ow, hey what did I do?"

"I told you I would be handling the talking, remember?" I replied. Cynder chuckled a little and Spyro turned toward me.

"Well why didn't you smack Crystal earlier when she talked." Spyro asked me.

"Because 1: she is my wife, 2: she is gravid, and 3: with her being gravid I don't want to have her attack me." I replied. Spyro then looked back at his wife who shrugged her shoulders and Spyro turned to face Hiccup again.

"So I'm guessing you're their alpha dragon?" He asked me. I let out a small huff.

"I wish." I replied. "Sometimes he does the same thing to me, but hey what are friends for?"

"Ok. Also," Hiccup began. "What does gravid mean?" Spyro, Cynder, and Crystal all looked at him as if he told them something horrible, even Toothless facepalmed. I sighed.

"Basically it is the human equivalent of pregnancy," I began, "When I said that Crystal was gravid earlier, it meant that she is pregnant with our eggs."

"Oh ok," Hiccup said. "How did you guys get here?"

"That's we would want to know ourselves," Cynder replied. "One moment we are flying home and the next a storm envelopes us and drops us here."

"Did this storm happen to have red lightning shooting from it?" Hiccup asked. We all nodded. We talked for another hour then Hiccup motioned to Toothless. "It was nice to meet you all," he began. "Would you guys like to come to follow me to Berk. I'm sure you'll like it better than that cave you slept in last night." I looked to my friends and they nodded at me so I shrugged.

"Sure," I said. " _Just remember to remind him I don't want to be 'trained'._ " I told Toothless afterward. Toothless nodded and we took off.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-Trent's POV-

The flight to Berk was uneventful. I found out that Toothless was the alpha dragon on Berk and Hiccup was the chief. Pretty fair match up I would say. Once we reached Berk we landed on the edge of town and walked through the village. As we walked, the villagers stopped what they were doing and looked at me and my friends. I then noticed another dragon land in the center of town and another human climbed off of it. She walked over to Hiccup and they kissed each other. The girl then looked at me and my friends and began to question Hiccup about us.

"So," the girl began. "I see you and Toothless found another one."

"More like he found us," Hiccup explained. As Hiccup told the other human a little bit about our encounter with him, I turned to ask Toothless a question.

" _So,_ " I began, " _Who is the girl that Hiccup is talking to right now?_ " Toothless looked back at me.

" _That's his soon to be wife Astrid,_ " he explained. " _The dragon behind her is Stormfly._ "

" _I see,_ " I replied. " _Do you know where Hiccup is taking us?_ "

" _I think he is taking us to see what his mother thinks of you._ " he answered.

" _Why is that?_ " I asked.

" _I think it is because she spent 20 years of her life living among dragons._ " he said.

" _Makes sense then,_ " I told him. After we finished our conversation, Toothless nudged Hiccup and we continued walking, this time Astrid was walking with us. We walked up to a barn and Hiccup knocked on the door. I heard a faint "Come in." from the other side and we all walked in. Once we walked inside I noticed a woman stand up from her chair and walk toward us. She gave Hiccup a hug and then rubbed Toothless a little bit on his head. He seemed to enjoy it. Then she turned towards Spyro, Cynder, Crystal, and I. She looked back at Hiccup.

"Well, I see you found another one," she said gesturing to me. Then she turned to my friends. "I've never seen those kinds of dragons before." She started walking towards us and put her hand out like Hiccup did earlier. This time instead of growling, I grabbed it with my claw and put at her side while shaking my head no. She seemed to get the message and left her hand at her side. "So who might you be?" She asked me. I looked over to Toothless who nodded meaning I could trust her. I opened my mouth and began to speak.

"My name is Trent." I said calmly, "and these are my best friends Spyro and Cynder." I gestured to them and they said hello. "The dragon next to me," I said gesturing to Crystal. "Is my wife Crystal." The woman was shocked to hear me talk to say the least. Astrid pulled her axe on me, but I grabbed it and set it on the ground under my claw. Astrid was surprised even more, while the woman calmed down.

"I expected Hiccup to chime in and answer my question," she said. "I'm sorry about being so surprised."

"It is ok," Spyro replied.

"Yeah," I said. "You took it better than Hiccup did. After I finished one sentence he passed out right then and there." The woman laughed a little then sat down in front of me.

"So how did you all learn to talk?" she asked us.

"Well, miss," Crystal began, "where we are from all dragons can talk. We haven't needed to speak in our native tongue for generations now."

"Fascinating," The woman replied. "Well before we go any further I would like to introduce myself. My name is Valka and the dragon behind me is Cloudjumper."

"It's nice to meet you Valka," Cynder replied. Cynder then nodded to Cluodjumper, which nodded back to her.

"And my name's Astrid," Astrid said. "Now, many I please have my axe back?" I looked down and noticed I still had her axe. I then handed it back to her. We explained to them who we are and where we came from and Spyro even added how we defeated the dark maser, which is something I didn't think we needed to cover. After hearing our story, Valka talked about how she was Hiccup's mother and how she lived with dragons for 20 years. She then told us about Hiccup and how he and Toothless recently defeated their enemy, Drago Bloodvist, plus how Toothless became alpha and how Hiccup became chief. After a few hours of talking I noticed it was getting dark outside.

"Well," I began, "I see that it is getting late. I guess we had better go find a place to sleep." My friends and I began to walk out the door, but Hiccup stopped us.

"And where exactly where will you be going?" He asked us. We all shrugged and then Valka chimed in.

"How about you all stay here tonight?" She said. "I'm sure it would be better than sleeping in a random cave." My friends perked up and it was decided. While they unwinded for the night, I was planning on walking out of the barn and flying around the town a little. Before I could however, I was confronted by Toothless.

" _I think you should get some rest to,_ " he said.

" _I don't really feel tired right now,_ " I replied. " _Besides I want to walk around the village and get myself acquainted with the town's layout._ "

" _Would you at least let me be your guide?_ " he asked me. " _After all you are new to this world and don't really know how most things work around here._ " I thought about it for a minute and then nodded to him and he began showing me around the town.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-Toothless' POV-

As Trent and I walked through Berk, I noticed he didn't ask too many questions. I also noticed that he did speak in the human language either. I found both of these odd, but the former took prevalence. I decided to ask him about it. " _You've been silent almost this entire walk, why is that?_ "

" _It's just that I have a lot on my mind right now._ " he replied. " _I mean, I'm transported to another world against my will, I don't really know anyone or anything from here, and in about a week's time I'm going to be a father of two._ "

" _That sure is a lot to think about._ " I said. " _If you don't mind me asking, how does it feel knowing you'll be a father soon?_ "

" _In all honesty I'm terrified at the thought._ " he answered. " _It's like on one hand I feel I would do great, but there is still doubt I have to overcome._ " He sighed a little bit and we continued our walk. When we passed a feeding station Trent spoke up again. " _So this was all the result of only 5 years?_ "

" _Yeah,_ " I replied. " _Hiccup and I have done a lot to change this island for the better._ "

" _I can tell,_ " he said. " _Ok, since you asked me how it felt knowing I would be a father soon, I have a question for you. How did the two of you meet?_ "

" _Well we didn't meet on the simplest of terms._ " I started. " _It was during a dragon raid 5 years ago…_ " I told him the story of how I was shot down and how Hiccup spared my life. I even told him about the Red Death and the other enemies we faced over the years. I could tell Trent was listening with intent. " _Ok, now that I told you how I met Hiccup, how did you meet those other three dragons you were with today?_ " Trent sighed and put his head down a little.

" _It is a long story, and it contains details of my life that I would rather not discuss at the moment. Nothing against you or anything Toothless, but we only just met and it is hard to tell anyone these events._ " He replied. I was slightly confused a little.

" _Could you at least sum it up, leaving out your life story of course?_ " I asked him. He nodded.

" _To put it shortly this isn't the first time I've went to a new world and I wasn't always a night fury._ " He answered. I stopped and looked at him with a confused expression.

" _What do you mean you weren't always a night fury?_ " I asked.

" _Before I became one I was a human, but not a human from this world. Where I was born dragons are the stuff of myth and legend._ " He told me. " _And since I spent 2 years in Spyro's world, I've grown accustomed to seeing dragons now._ " I could tell he was being honest, so I decided not to pester him. " _Hey Toothless,_ " Trent stared.

" _Yes Trent?_ " I asked him.

" _How does it feel to have Hiccup ride on your back every time you fly somewhere? I mean I'm not expert in that regard but doesn't that feel uncomfortable?_ " He asked me in return.

" _During our first flights it did, but over time we began to work in unison with each other. Now I don't even notice it._ " I answered. Trent pondered a moment then we started walking again. At this point we were walking back to the barn. I decided to ask him one more question before I let him go to bed. " _Trent, why don't you want to be trained by a human?_ "

" _To be honest if I were to be trained I feel like I lose the freedom I have right now. I mean I'm sure having a rider is fun and all, but I'm more of a solo flyer, except when I'm flying with my wife and friends of course. Don't tell Crystal this, but sometimes while she is sleeping I leave our home and fly for hours on end._ " He replied. He noticed I had a somewhat blank expression on my face. " _I'm sorry if I offended you in any way about flying. It was not my intent to do so whatsoever._ " I grinned a little at him and he grinned back. We said our respective goodnights and I walked away from the barn. On my way back to Hiccup's house I couldn't get over the fact that he was a human before he was a night fury. It didn't make me trust him any less, but it just made me wonder. I eventually reached the house and laid down on my rock bed. As soon as my head hit the rock I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

-Trent's POV-

After talking with Toothless last night I woke up to find Spyro, Cynder, and Crystal not in the barn. I freaked out and ran outside only to find them at a feeding station. I sighed in relief and made my way over to them. When I reached them I kissed my wife then I began eating as well. Once we ate breakfast, we walked around Berk a little bit. As we were walking around I noticed the dragon arena and began to walk towards it. Once I reached the viewing area I noticed three Vikings and dragons giving a training lesson to some kids inside the arena. When I say giving a lesson, I mean teaching them to basically be knuckle-heads. I then thought how well Spyro would fit into this class and I let out a chuckle. I laid down and watched this 'lesson' until completion. Once those three Vikings were done, I noticed a fourth one ride in on a dragon. After the fourth Viking dismounted his dragon he began teaching the kids an overzealous amount of information of all the dragons in the world. He told them about nadders, gronckles, zipple-backs, and nightmares. He also described scauldrins, tyfomerangs, singe tails, speed stingers, etc. I could tell he knew his facts, but the kids seemed really bored with his lectures. I had the idea to walk into his class because I actually wanted to listen to what he had to say. He started talking about night furies when I reached the door and explained that Toothless was the only one known to exist. Apparently he was in bed when I arrived on Berk. I opened the door and walked inside the arena. The Viking's jaw dropped to the floor and he began to have a nerd attack. I looked up to see Crystal and Spyro standing outside the ring laughing a little at the Viking. I walked up to the kids and laid down next to them and watched the scene unfold. The kids looked at me in amazement. They then tried to touch me, but the Viking teaching the class told them not to. I nodded to him, saying thanks, but then he tried to do the same thing the kids were doing. I stood up and did to him what I did to Valka the day before, but he didn't get it. So, I decided to walk out of the arena, but before I could exit Astrid landed with Stormfly outside. The other Viking ran to Astrid and began to tell her about me. I rolled my eyes at her and she turned to the Viking.

"I know Fishlegs." she said. "I met him yesterday at the barn with Valka."

"This opens so many opportunities to find the last of the night furies," Fishlegs said at a speed that would rival Volteer. He then realized what Astrid had said. "Wait you knew?" Astrid nodded and Fishlegs looked at me. I nodded as well and he composed himself. Fishlegs and his dragon left the arena. I looked up to see Crystal and Spyro had left as well, probably exploring the town more. I sure hope they don't open their mouths. I brushed off my thoughts and laid down again. Astrid went on to teach the kids combat training and maneuvers, while Stormfly took an acute interest in me.

" _Not every day we see another dragon like you around here._ " She said to me.

" _I see Toothless hasn't told you who I am yet._ " I replied. " _My name is Trent, your Stormfly right?_ " Stormfly nodded at me. " _It is nice to meet you._ "

" _Likewise._ " She told me. Astrid then opened the dragon pens and each kid bonded with a dragon. Well all except one, who looked kind of sad and alone. I noticed all of the dragons that were there already had a rider, so I walked over to the child. She was around 7 years old from what I could tell. When I reached her, I cooed a little for her to notice me. I know I said I didn't want to get trained earlier, but she was sad and alone, give me a break. She turned around and jumped, seeing how close I was to her. She held out her hand, but I shook my head no. She then put her head down, but I lifted it with my wing and whispered in her ear.

"Look," I said to her. "Before I say what I have to say, don't tell anyone I talked to you. They would think you're crazy." She nodded her head. "I'm not a dragon that wants to be trained, but today I'm making an exception for you since you remind me of myself when I was your age." Her face lit up and I told her one more thing. "I want you to also promise me you will hang on and let me do the flying." She nodded again and hopped on my back. It felt weird at first, but I ignored the feeling. After Astrid got over her initial shock of me actually letting someone ride me we all took off. Astrid had us do some basic flight maneuvers, like fly in a straight line and basic turns. She could tell I wasn't too happy with it, so she decided for me and the girl to do more complex maneuvers like loops and corckscrews. I was in my element. I managed to master agility about 1 year ago, without the slit spikes of course. I recently found out about my splitting spikes ever since my wife put too much pressure on the spot one night while we were sleeping. I did the loops that Astrid told us to do, but I made sure I was going slow enough as to make my 'rider' not fall off. I could tell she was happy. She was laughing and smiling the entire time. After our flight lessons we flew back to the arena. Everyone dismounted their dragons and the girl climbed off me. She whispered in my ear a soft "thank you," and left the arena with the rest of the kids. Astrid stayed, climbed on Stormfly, and told me to follow her. After about 20 minutes we reached rock formation full of tight turns.

"Now Trent I have two things to say," She began. "1: why did you let that girl ride you? I thought you said you didn't want to be trained?"

"I don't," I replied. Stormfly was shocked to hear me talk to her and have her understand me, "but she reminded me to much of myself at that age that I decided to make a 1 day exception." Astrid nodded.

"Ok now that is sorted." She said to me. "I want you to fly through those rocks as fast as you can. I will time you from here." I smiled and flew to the beginning of the challenge course. I saw Hiccup and Toothless fly next to her to watch me race through the course.

"Before I go," I began. "Who holds the record?" Astrid pointed and Toothless and Hiccup. "Alright I'll have a challenge then." Astrid signaled me to go and I dived toward the rocks. I opened my wings at wave top level and barreled through the formation. The turns weren't too tight surprisingly and I was able to fly through the formation with ease. When I exited the formation I flew towards the other dragons and riders. "So how was my time?" I asked Astrid.

"27 seconds." Astrid replied.

"27 seconds?" Hiccup said. He looked down and Toothless and grumbled. I chuckled and we all flew back to Berk. I flew over the village and found Crystal eating at a food station. I landed next to her and began eating as well.

"So, how was the class?" She asked me.

"It was good actually." I replied. "I let a little girl ride me, but only because she reminded me of myself when I was her age."

"I bet she got a kick out of your stunts." Crystal said.

"I didn't do anything to fancy, I may be the green course champion, but I know when to hold back." I told her. She smiled a little and we ate our diner. After we ate, we found Spyro and Cynder, who were messing about with some village kids, and we walked back up to the barn. Spyro and Cynder immediately went to sleep as soon as the laid down, leaving me and Crystal to deal with their snoring. Crystal rubbed her stomach a little and whispered something from her mouth. I smiled and tried to go to sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

-Crystal's POV-

Well…I'm sorry I didn't tell you when I actually found out Trent. Please forgive me. I woke up with a massive pain in my stomach. At first I thought it was another false labor, but this felt different. I felt the eggs actually shift inside of me. I looked over to Trent, who was in a deep sleep and pushed him, trying to wake him up. After the third push, he finally woke up and saw me. He almost darted to my side and began to freak out.

"I thought….another week…..how?" Trent was sputtering.

"Trent I'm sorry," I said to him. "*puff* I actually found out a week before I told *puff* you." Trent's eyes widened and he began to run around the room, accidentally waking up Spyro, Cynder, and Valka. As Trent was freaking out, the others walked up to me and tried to comfort me through the pain I was feeling. It didn't do much good though. Valka was rubbing my neck while Spyro and Cynder were standing there talking to me.

"So Crystal how do you feel today?" Cynder asked me.

"*puff, puff* I feel *puff* excited actually. *puff*" I replied while taking deep breaths. Valka then went doctor mode on us and began instructing me on what to do. Trent finally calmed down and began to sooth me as I was giving birth. I felt happy, but the pain made me a little on edge to say the least. Sure I expected it to hurt, but not this much. As the process continued, I noticed Valka hold an egg in her hands. She set it down close by and began to help me with the second one. After what felt like an eternity, it was really only a minute but it was the longest I had ever lived, the second egg was put next to the first and my pain began to subside. I looked over to Valka and she brought the eggs to me and Trent. We both smiled and nuzzled each other as we held the eggs close to us.

"Congratulations you two," Valka said. "You are officially parents." Me and Trent both had tears of joy in our eyes and we kissed each other. I noticed Spyro and Cynder leaning on each other and smiling to show how happy they are. Trent and I hugged our eggs and started cooing a little. This was officially, aside from the day I married Trent, the happiest moment of my life. I looked to my husband I could tell he felt the same way. After a few minutes I saw Hiccup and Toothless walk in the barn. At first they were confused as to why me and Trent were so close to each other, but then Trent opened his wings to reveal our eggs to them. They both smiled and congratulated us. After an hour or two we were alone in the barn. I looked to my husband and he looked at me.

"So what do you think they are?" he asked me.

"I don't really know," I replied, "but I will say I hope one of them is a girl." Trent nodded in agreement.

"Do you have any name ideas?" he asked me.

"I was thinking one could be named Raven." I answered him.

"Raven," he said, "I like that. I was thinking the other one could be named Nightclaw."

"I think that would suit the boy." I replied.

"So Crystal," Trent began. "Why didn't you tell me you were gravid sooner?"

"I just," I told him, "I just didn't know how you would take it, I mean sure we talked about having kids for a month before we decided to, but I just didn't want to surprise you. I'm sorry." Trent put his other wing under my head and lifted it to his.

"Don't be," He said, "I forgive you, in fact now that you told me why I can understand your point, and it doesn't matter to me when you told me or not. You could have just told me yesterday and I would have reacted the same way, knowing the end result would be the same." I smiled and we kissed each other again. After a few more hours Spyro and Cynder walked back into the barn carrying fish for us to eat. We ate dinner and went back to lay down with our eggs. I tried to stay up with Trent so we could watch our eggs to make sure they were safe, but I couldn't keep my eyes open. I really wasn't worried however. I know protective of family Trent can be so I trust he will keep them safe while I sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

-Trent's POV-

I stayed up all night, making sure nothing would happen to the eggs. It lasted a good…30 minutes after Crystal went to sleep. While I was looking around, I noticed that I felt a rubbing in my side. I looked to see if Crystal was doing it, but she was fast asleep. I opened my wings and didn't see any other creatures nudging me, but I looked to the eggs and noticed they were shaking a little. I looked at them curiously and I noticed them shaking even more. After a few seconds they stopped shaking and I put my wing over them. After another minute or so they started shaking again, only this time more violently. Then I heard it. I heard the sound I would never forget from that day on. One of the eggs began crack open a little. I turned and tried to wake up Crystal. I managed to get her up, she wasn't happy until she saw the eggs. Then the other one started cracking open as well. We sat there and watched as one egg's top popped off. I pulled it off and looked into the egg. There was a night fury inside of it, although it wasn't a typical one though. Instead of being all black like a normal one, this one's spikes that ran along its back were white. Also on the wings there were little white highlights as well. When the hatchling looked up at me and Crystal I noticed it had the same blue eyes as Crystal did. The hatchling then gave us a gummy smile and tried to make its way over to us. While this was going on, the other egg hatched as well revealing another night fury almost identical to the first. The key difference was that this hatchling had my green eyes. I noticed Crystal began to cry a little bit and was smiling at our kids. They both made it out of their eggs and began to walk towards us, although they didn't get really far. Crystal and I decided to help them out by bringing them closer to us. They were giggling a little bit as we began to tickle them for a little bit. I looked at Crystal and she looked back at me.

"So should we hand out the names?" I asked her. She smiled and lightly smacked my shoulder with her wing. I picked up the hatchling with blue eyes and Crystal picked up the one with green eyes.

"Welcome to the world Raven and Nightclaw." We said in unison. The hatchlings smiled and we pulled into a group hug. After a few seconds Crystal and I laid back down. Raven, the blue eyed hatchling, decided to lie down next to Nightclaw, the green eyed hatchling. I pulled them close to us and I watched them fall asleep. I put my wing over them as to hide them from any predators and went to sleep myself.

-A few hours later-

-Trent's POV-

I thought I was supposed to be the early bird in this family. I woke up and saw Raven and Nightclaw in front of me. They had managed to get out from under my wing and were playing in a hay pile a few feet away. I walked over to them and they stopped and looked at me. They both gave me gummy smiles and then went back to wrestling with each other. I chuckled and shook my head a little. I looked outside and noticed it was a little before dawn. Then there was a knock on the door. I looked at the door and noticed Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Fishlegs, and the other three Vikings from the arena outside the door. Hiccup was telling Fishlegs and the other three Vikings to make sure not to touch the eggs or anything. Wait till they walk in and Raven and Nightclaw tackle them to the ground, I thought to myself. I walked back over to the kids and let them climb on my head. I then walked towards the door and was rocking it up and down. The kids seemed to enjoy it. I opened the door indirectly to let them all inside. Once they were inside, I closed the door and walked over to them. I still had Raven and Nightclaw on my head. Toothless was the first one to notice me behind them. " _So,_ " He said. " _I see you're up early._ "

" _I just woke up a few minutes ago to be honest._ " I replied. " _Don't worry I trust you guys enough to let you see the hatchlings._ "

" _Ok just watch out for those three…wait did you just say hatchlings?_ " He asked me. Everyone was looking at Toothless who was talking to me.

" _Yeah,_ " I answered, " _These two hatched just a few hours ago._ " Toothless looked a little confused and I let Raven and Nightlcaw off my head. The Vikings couldn't see me, but they could see the kids running out of the shadow that Toothless was looking at. I stepped out a few seconds later. Raven and Nightclaw ran up to the Vikings. They sat down in front of them and gave them gummy smiles. After a few seconds I noticed Nightclaw tag Raven and ran away. Rave scowled and took off after him. I walked over to the Vikings as they watched the kids wrestle each other some more.

"That was fast." Hiccup said to me.

"You're telling me." I replied. Apparently they didn't tell Fishlegs or the three knuckle-head Vikings that I could talk because they gaped at how I was talking. "In only a few hours they go from being freshly laid eggs to hatchlings. I'm not complaining though."

"Oh, I almost forgot." Hiccup started. "Trent, meet Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut."

"It's nice to meet you guys." I replied. Fishlegs nodded while Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut started surrounding me.

"Or is it though?" Snotlout said to me. "I mean a talking dragon? Are you serious? I must be hearing things."

"Then let me shake your head to get that cotton out of your ears." I retorted. The other Vikings laughed a little while Snotlout boiled with rage.

"Look you, whatever you are." He began. "I'm not sure if you noticed it or not, but I'm Snotlout Yorgensin (Author's note: Sorry about spelling issues with names) and I happen to be the best Viking Berk has. I'm the strongest and the bravest." Snotlout puffed out his chest, and everyone facepalmed. I decided to show him his place a little.

"Was any of that supposed to mean anything?" I retorted again. "I mean just a few seconds ago you had your mouth to the floor when you first heard me talk. If you can't handle a dragon talking to you then maybe you should find a new line of work." That felt good. I noticed Astrid whisper something into Hiccup's ear and they both laughed. Snotlout just took a step back and was surprised to say the least. Astrid walked over to me and whispered into my ear.

"Can you stay a little while longer?" she asked. I chuckled and walked over to Fishlegs.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything in the arena earlier, I just figured you wouldn't take it too well if I did." I apologized.

"It's ok, I understand." Fishlegs replied. I then turned towards Raven and Nightclaw who were pulling Crystal's wings and pushing her head trying to wake her up.

"Raven, Nightclaw." I called to them. "Let your mom get some rest she has had a long day." They stopped and walked back towards me. "Oh wait," I began, "where are my manners? Guys I would like you to meet my twins Raven and Nigtclaw." The Vikings waved and the hatchlings walked over to them. Astrid picked up Raven and began to rub her head. Raven seemed to like it, as she was not trying to get away. Nightcaw walked up to Toothless and looked between him and me. Astrid set Raven down and she walked up to her brother.

" _Yu look like daddy_ " Raven said to Toothless. Toothless smiled a little bit. My ears perked up and I walked over to them.

" _What did you say Raven?_ " I asked her.

" _He look like you daddy._ " She replied. Wow first words with in a day as well, I guess night furies are fast learners.

" _What do you think Nightclaw?_ " I asked him.

" _Raven right; he looks like you, dad._ " Nightclaw responded. Theory confirmed.

"Well I guess Nigh Furies do learn things fast." I said out loud. The Vikings looked at me in confusion.

"Why do you say that?" Fishlegs asked.

"Because they just said their first words." I replied. Ok now I needed t wake up Crystal. I walked over to her and woke her up.

"Trent, is it morning already?" She asked.

"Not exactly, but you will be happy I woke you up." I answered her. She walked over to Raven and Nightclaw. " _Can you two tell mommy what you said to me earlier?_ " They turned towards Crystal.

" _Mom, we told dad how other dragon looks like him._ " They replied in unison. Crystal grabbed the kids and pulled them into a bear hug. I smiled and noticed Valka wake up.

"Good morning Valka." I said to her.

"Good mornin' Trent." She replied. "What are you all doin' here?" She asked the others.

"We just came to see how their eggs were doing, but we were surprised by what we found." Hiccup replied.

"How so?" Valka asked. Crystal finally let Raven and Nightclaw out of her hug and they walked over to Valka. Valka smiled. "I see what you mean. So what are their names?"

"Raven and Nightclaw," Crystal replied. Valka kneeled down and the kids stared at her. Valka held out her hands and started rubbing them. They smiled, but as soon as Valka stopped rubbing them, they ran over to Spyro and Cynder, who at this point I was surprised weren't awake. We all watched as they were successful in waking them up.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

-Cynder's POV-

Well they sure hatched fast. I woke up to see a night fury hatchling giving me a gummy smile. I smiled at it and saw Spyro get the same treatment from the other one. We stood up and noticed Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Valka, and four other Vikings in the room staring at us while Trent and Crystal were more focused on the hatchlings. The hatchlings then began to run around the room jumping in and out of hay stacks, really enjoying themselves.

"Well I was wondering when you two would wake up," Trent said to us. "Allow me to introduce you two to the kids. This is Raven." He gestured toward the night fury with the blue eyes, "and this is Nightclaw." He pointed at the other night fury and they both smiled at us again. I smiled back.

"It is nice to meet you to." I said to them.

" _Nice meet you to_." Raven replied. I was shocked a little. I could tell Spyro was to.

"Did they just?" Spyro asked.

"Yes they did." Crystal replied, "I'm extremely proud of them." We then were introduced to the other 4 Vikings in the room. We all talked for an hour or two then Hiccup and Astrid got up.

"I'm sorry to leave in such a rush, but somebody has to keep an eye on the village." He said to us. We waved goodbye as they exited. Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut left soon after. I noticed that the twins were taking a nap under Crystal's wing and that Trent and Toothless were talking to each other. Valka was talking to Spyro, so I decided to see what they were talking about.

"…and that's how me and Cynder defeated Malefor the first time." Spyro said.

"That's a pretty long story." Valka said. She then noticed me walking up to them and said, "How about I tell you about the day I met Cloudjumper?" We nodded and she began her tale. She told us of how she would try to stop the Vikings from hurting the dragons and how she rushed into Hiccup's room to protect him, but she only found that everything she believed in was correct. She finished her recount on how Cloudjumper carried her to the Dragon Sanctuary and looked at Raven and Nightclaw. They just woke up again and were walking toward Trent and Toothless. They walked up to them and began nudging Trent; I think they wanted to play with him a little bit. Trent looked at his kids then back to Crystal who nodded. I saw them get up and began to walk out the door. Spyro and I followed them outside the door. Once we were outside we walked over to a feeding station and ate breakfast. I noticed that Raven and Nightclaw weren't eating their food because it was too big for them to eat. Trent noticed to so he did something unexpected, at least by my standards. He regurgitated some of the fish he chewed on so Raven and Nighclaw could eat. They didn't seem to care that Trent just did that and ate it like it was fresh from the station. After we ate, Trent took the twins for a walk around Berk, while Spyro and I took a flight.

"Hey Cynder," Spyro began. "What would you think if we started a family once we were a little older?"

"I would actually like that Spyro," I replied. He smiled a little bit and we continued our flight. After about 40 minutes we spotted a small fleet of wooden ships sailing on the ocean. Spyro and I decided to take a closer look. I was not expecting what I saw next. I saw these boats fire arrows and nets at a flock of dragons not too far away from them. They managed to capture 5 of the dragons and began to turn away. I looked at Spyro and he nodded back and we dove after the ships. Spyro decided to use his fire breath to burn the ropes off the other dragons, setting them free, while I decided to use my shadow element to ambush the Vikings on the deck. After the dragons were free, Spyro started to burn the ships themselves while I used my wind element to crush the other vessels. The Vikings on board jumped off the ships just before we tore the ships apart. Once the ships started sinking me and Spyro flew back to the village to tell Hiccup about the ships and what we saw them do.

-After Spyro and Cynder get back-

-Hiccup's POV-

I was walking around through Berk when Spyro and Cynder landed not too far away. After looking around for a little bit, they noticed me and began walking towards me. When we grouped up I noticed they looked kind of depressed. "What's wrong?" I asked them.

"Well…" Spyro started. "Cynder and I were flying around and we noticed a fleet of ships sailing to the east."

"We decided to follow them," Cynder said, "and we noticed they were shooting arrows and nets at a flock of dragons not too far away from them."

"They managed to capture 5 dragons." Spyro jumped in, "So we decided to free the dragons. Once we freed them, we sank the ships and flew back to tell you." I started to rub my chin. 'Who were those dragon trappers planning on delivering those dragons to?' I thought to myself. 'Drago is gone, and anyone else who would have been after them is in the prison.' I looked at them.

"Can you show me where you sunk those ships?" I asked them. "I think there will be clues there that might help us find out who hired those trappers."They nodded and I went find Toothless. After we met up, Spyro and Cynder took off and began leading the way to the trapper's ships.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

-Trent's POV-

I noticed Hiccup calling for Toothless while I was taking my kids to the arena. I didn't know why he was calling for him, so I told the kids to go back to the barn so Crystal could watch them. Raven and Nightclaw nodded and began to race each other there. I then noticed Spyro and Cynder walk up to him and they all took flight. I decided to follow them. I stayed above and behind them the entire flight, but when we got to our destination I see why they came here. There was ship debris everywhere within a 300 yard radius. In the center of the field, was a mostly undamaged ship, aside from the lack of masts and the front of the bow. The ship was sinking slowly but not too slowly to cause major concern. Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, and Toothless landed on the ship and made their way to the lower decks. After they disappeared from sight I began to fly around the area in search of clues of my own. After a few minutes of searching, I noticed a shape forming on the horizon. When I focused on it I noticed it was a fleet of ships. These ships were armed to the teeth. They had bola launchers on the railings, catapults along the main deck, and special outcrops from the main deck for archers. I decided to fly back to the ship to warn the others. When I got there I noticed they were already on their way back to Berk. I began to catch up. When I was finally behind them, I noticed they were talking about the ships. I decided to interrupt them.

"…and that's when we…." Cynder was saying.

"Uh guys hate to interrupt," I said with an apologetic face. They turned around in surprise to see I followed them. "but there is an entire fleet of ships sailing towards the debris."

"What kind of ships?" Spyro asked.

"Warships my friend," I replied, "armed with bola launchers, catapults, and archer nests. I counted at least 5 vessels heading this direction."

"Where are these ships?" Hiccup asked.

"On the horizon, I would say maybe about 30 minutes before they arrive." I answered. I pointed them at the direction of the ships and they saw them to.

"Ok, we need a plan." Spyro said. I nodded in agreement.

"How about Spyro and Cynder distract the weapons of the ships, while Trent, Toothless, and I focus on disabling them?" Hiccup suggested. After a minute of thinking about it, we all nodded and it was settled. Spyro and Cynder flew towards the ships and began to distract the weapons. Thankfully Cynder could control wind so as long as Spyro stayed close to her, she could prevent them from being hurt. While they engaged the trapper's ships head on, Toothless, Hiccup, and I flew high above them. Toothless turned towards me.

" _You ready?_ " He asked.

" _I thought you would never ask._ " I replied with a grin. We dived down on the ships. Toothless and Hiccup went after the ship in front of the formation, while I went after the one to the left. Toothless let loose a volley of plasma shots and crippled the warship. I used my plasma stream to cut my target ship in half. Toothless stayed at the deck and fired on the ships under their guns, while I climbed up and went for another pass. Spyro and Cynder took advantage of the confusion and managed to sink another ship. Toothless finished off his ship and I began to dive for the last ship. The ship began to fire bolas at me. I dodged a few then blasted another one with my plasma shot. I decided to make a different approach to this ship. Instead of fire plasma shots or a plasma beam at the ship, I dived under the waves and began cutting holes in the ship with my claws. As the ship was sinking I managed to climb up the side and take-off before the ship sank beneath the surface. We all celebrated our victory and flew back to Berk.

-A few hours after the sinking of the fleets-

-Unknown POV-

I was nervous, scratch that I was terrified. I walked along the deck of the ship and entered the captain's quarters. Inside was none other than Drago Bloodvist.

"D..Dr..Drago," I said with fear in my voice.

"This had better be good for you to interrupt my planning like this." Drago said to me coldly. I gulped and walked into the room.

"Uh… well," I began, "I just received reports of one trapper fleet and a small group of combat vessels being sunk by dragon riders…" Dragon slammed his good arm into the desk, breaking it in half, and looked at me.

"Prepare the men," He said.

"Bu…but sir," I began, "They have dragons. Surely there is another way we could do this." Drago laughed and walked up to me. Instead of throwing me off the side of the ship like I thought he would, he put his hand on my back and began guiding me below decks. Dragon showed me row after row of dragon cages filled with dragons I had never even seen before. They all were extremely angry and had tiny sprits of red lightning shooting between their horns. The dragons had completely red eyes and the bowed to dragon as we entered the room. Drago's expression then suddenly changed and he slammed me up against a cage, almost in biting distance of a dragon.

"The next time you question my orders…I won't be as forgiving." He said coldly. He then released me and we walked up to the top deck. Drago retreated to his room, and I began to spread the word to the men to mobilize. The fleet set sail and we began to capture more dragons for our purposes.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

-Trent's POV-

We made it back to Berk after 30 minutes of flying. After landing in the center of town, Hiccup called everyone to the Great Hall for a meeting. I decided to skip the meeting and go back to the barn. When I arrived I opened the door and saw Raven and Nightclaw sleeping by Crystal. It must be nap time. I made sure I closed the door and walked over to them. As I got close, I noticed Raven open her eyes. She looked at me and beamed. "Hi daddy." She said. Apparently they learned to talk like the other dragons.

"Hey sweatheart." I replied. "What are you doing up?"

"I not tired anymore." She replied. I smiled and kissed the top of her head. "We go play?"

"How about you wake up your brother and I take you guys someplace special?" I replied. Raven almost jumped at the offer and quickly woke up Nightclaw. After Nightclaw woke up, I told him our plan and we walked out of the barn. I led them to the cove that Hiccup befriended Toothless in, not like they use it anymore. Once inside the cove Raven and Nightclaw began running around, exploring every nook and cranny in the cove. I walked around as well. I mean after all, this was the place that led me to like these movies in the first place. I laid down next to the pond and watch my kids play. They were jumping in and out of the pond until I noticed Nightclaw ran up to a big rock and jumped off of it. I saw him open his wings and was gliding towards the water. I walked over to them and Nightclaw poked his head out of the water again. He tried to fold his wings up, but he was struggling. He eventually got them retracted and Raven repeated what he did. After they glided for a few minutes, they walked out of the water towards me. I know that to you seeing day old dragons glide might seem surprising, but in the Dragon Realms, dragons that were just hatched have been proven to know how to glide. I was still surprised, but I wasn't overly shocked. "That was nice gliding you two." I said to them. "I bet one day you'll be one of the best flyers in the Dragon Realms." They beamed with joy and nuzzled me. I nuzzled them both back and walked towards the pond. "Hey Raven, Nightclaw. Can you two come here for a second?" They complied and I put my claw in the water. I splashed it in both of their faces and ran off. They gave me a deadpan stare for a few seconds, and then they ran after me with smiles on their faces. I slowed down so they could catch me and I let them tackle me to the ground. We started play-fighting for a little bit. After a little bit, they noticed how close we got to the pond. I saw evil grins on their faces and they started splashing water on me. I 'surrendered' and they puffed out their chest victoriously. I got up and took a drink of water, they did as well. I turned to look to my kids. "Would you two want to fly?" I asked them. They acted as if they were waiting for me to say that and hoped on my back. "OK, just remember to hold on tightly." They nodded and I took them on a calm flight. I flew down by the ocean and let my wingtips slice into the water as we turned. I took them around the entire island. After an hour or so, I decided to take them back to the barn. When we landed, Raven and Nightclaw hoped off and were looking at me with gigantic smiles on their faces.

"Thanks dad." They said in unison.

"No problem." I replied. We walked into the barn, but we did not expect what we saw next. I saw the barn torn apart, as if somebody had lost their car key in there. We walked inside and I heard Crystal panicking.

"…Where are they? Where are they?" She said as she cleared out a hay pile. Raven and Nightclaw ran up to her and jumped on her from the back. Crystal Immediately calmed down. "*sigh* There you two are. I was worried sick."

"I'm sorry Crystal." I said. Crystal jumped and turned around.

"Why are you sorry Trent?" She asked.

"Cause I kinda…took them to a cove without waking you up." I answered with a slightly apologetic face.

"Well that explains where they went." She told me. "Did you two have a good time with daddy?" She asked Raven and Nightclaw. They nodded furiously.

"Yeah, He take us flying." Nightclaw said. Crystal smiled a little.

"I trust you went slow right?" She asked me.

"Like I said before, I maybe the green course champion, but I know when to hold back." I replied. Crystal walked up to me nuzzled me for a few seconds. She then fed the kids. While the kids were eating I decided to ask her a question, "So how is it?"

"How is what?" She asked back.

"How is being a parent of two?" I replied.

"I love it. I think this was the best decision we made in our lives, aside from our marriage of course." She answered. I smiled and kissed her.

"I agree with you completely." I told her. Raven and Nightclaw finished eating and began running around the barn again. They were bounding in and out of hay piles and really enjoying themselves. After a few minutes Toothless walked into the barn. " _So how was the meeting?_ " I asked him.

" _Well it went as well as you'd expect._ " He said. " _Spyro and Cynder actually briefed the dragons on the situation while Hiccup told the Vikings what was going on._ "

" _That's good, but I'm assuming that is not why you're here._ " I told him. He nodded his head.

" _I mainly came here to check and see how you and your family are holding up._ " He said.

" _We are doing fine._ " I replied. " _I took the kids on a flight, I was carrying them of course, and they seemed to enjoy it._ "

" _That's nice._ " He stated. Raven and Nightclaw noticed Toothless and ran up to him. They said hello to him and went back to playing. Spyro and Cynder walked in soon after. Nightclaw convinced Raven to help him and he tackled Spyro. Cynder laughed a little and Spyro gave them both a head rub. They jumped off of him and walked over to Crystal.

"Well that's one way of saying hello." Spyro said as he got up.

"They got to learn to hunt somehow." I replied. Spyro chuckled a little bit.

"Next time can I not be the bait then?" He asked.

"That depends on their mood. Earlier they tackled me as well." I answered. "Toothless told me how the meeting went, but I would like to know something. How did it feel to brief the other dragons?"

"It actually was pretty good." Cynder replied. "Sure they were hesitant to listen at first, but after some persuasion they listened."

"That's good." I told her. "We are going to need all the help we can get in the battles to come." They both nodded in agreement.

" _Hey Toothless. Mind if I go to the arena to prepare?_ " I said as I looked over to him.

" _We're coming to._ " Spyro said.

" _I don't see why not, I kind-of wanted to see what you all could do anyways._ " I nodded my head and told Crystal where we were going. She nuzzled me a little bit and we set out towards the arena.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

-Toothless' POV-

Well they all are competent fighters I'll tell you that. Shortly after Spyro, Trent, Cynder, and I left the barn we reached the arena. Once we arrived, we saw Fishlegs inside the arena setting up targets for us to shoot. We walked inside and I noticed Trent whisper something to his friends, I couldn't catch it but I could tell it was a joke due to how they snickered. Fishlegs finished setting up the targets and stood to the side of the door. "So who wants to go first?" He asked. Spyro stepped forward, but before he started Trent whispered something to him, this time I caught it.

"Make sure to not use an elemental fury attack. I don't think the building would survive." Spyro nodded and walked over to the targets. I was confused by Trent's words. What did he mean by elemental fury attack? Before I could think more, Spyro let out a torrent of orange fire at the targets. After his first targets were incinerated, he then started shooting electricity out of his maw. How did he do that? Spyro then stomped the ground causing some boulders to rise from the ground. Without blinking Spyro sent the rocks into the targets. The targets burst into splinters and Spyro shot ice at the remaining targets. I could tell he was about to do another attack, but before he could finish it, he stopped remembering what Trent said. I was speechless as to what he did with his breath attacks. Shooting fire, ice, electricity, and rocks? It wasn't usual for a dragon to shoot rocks, let alone four breath attacks. Then again Spyro is an unusual dragon himself, so to him that must seem normal.

Spyro walked back to the group and it was Cynder's turn. She stepped up and began her attacks. She first shot an acid like substance toward the targets, melting those like iron in lava. She then used the very power of the wind to send a mini tornado towards another group of targets. The targets ripped apart and the tornado dissipated. She then did something I didn't know was even possible. She disappeared into her shadow and reappeared slashing her claws across another group of targets. After she did this she sighed and walked towards Fishlegs. I was curious as to what she was doing, but then I heard her whisper something. "I'm so very sorry about this Fishlegs." She then somehow shot a red pulse towards him and he started having a panic attack. The worst I've ever seen a human have. After literally 3 seconds Cynder did the same blast again and Fishlegs seemed to calm down. Cynder walked up to him. "I'm so extremely sorry Fishlegs. That attack would only work of living things. I never purposely would ever want you to experience what you did just now." Cynder held her head down, but Fishlegs didn't seem mad.

"It is ok. Cynder." He said. "Just…please don't do it again." Cynder smiled weakly and walked back to Trent and Spyro. The consoled and comforted her and she seemed to feel better. Finally it was Trent's turn. At his request the chain roof of the arena was taken off and he got ready for battle. Trent then immediately shot into the air setting up a dive attack. I noticed him dive back down and hearing the signature night fury screech as he came down. I saw him start to roll his body as he dived down. He charged his plasma, but instead of bolts, he shot a beam of plasma at the targets. Most of them were incinerated instantly and he landed. He then began to rip apart the targets with his claws and shooting others with plasma bolts. Once the last targets were eliminated, Trent took a few deep breaths and walked towards us.

"Well how did I do?" He said. Fishlegs gave him a thumbs-up and I turned towards them.

" _That was impressive._ " I said to them. " _But I am curious. Spyro and Cynder, how did you two pull off the attacks you did?_ "

"Well," Spyro began, "in the Dragon Realms, all dragons have the ability to shoot one of the four main elements, namely fire, ice, electricity, and earth. Since I am a purple dragon however, that means I can use all four."

" _Ok,_ " I replied. " _What about you Cynder?_ "

"I was exposed to convexity at an early age." She said. "As the dark master exposed it to me I gained control over the four dark elements, wind, poison, shadow, and fear."

" _I can see how that makes sense._ " I said to her. " _Never the less you both did good taking down those targets._ " They smiled and we walked out of the arena. I decided to take them to go get Hiccup so we can go to the sea stacks so we could see how good of fliers they were. Trent said he would catch up with us because he was going bring food for Crystal, Raven, and Nightclaw. I nodded to him and he went collect food for them. After Cynder told Hiccup my idea he jumped on my back and we flew out towards the stacks. I looked up to Hiccup to see what he would say, but he gestured down to me.

"Bud, this was your idea. I think you should continue your teaching." He said to me. As we reached the stacks I instructed them on what to do.

" _I want you two to race through those see stacks._ " I said to them. " _I want to test how good of fliers you two are._ " They nodded and Cynder went first. I signaled her to go and she dived down to the deck. She pulled out just before she hit the ocean and flew into the rock formations. Cynder had a little trouble flying through the stacks, but she never hit any of the pillars. She emerged after a minute or two panting a little bit. She flew up next to us and Spyro lined up for his flight. As he was lining up Trent joined us from behind. Spyro dived towards the deck and began flying through the course. He took around the same time that Cynder did, but was panting a little harder than her. He flew up to us and I turned to Trent. " _Your turn Trent_." He nodded to me and lined up. I signaled him to start, but instead of diving like the others, he flew strait up. After a few seconds, he flipped himself 180 degrees and dived straight down. He pulled out of his dive and rushed into the course. He flew through it similar to how Hiccup and I fly through it, but he never slowed down. He exited the course a few seconds later not even sweating. I noticed his spikes were split into a V shape. I chuckled a little bit and we flew back to Berk. Once we arrived back, Hiccup dismounted and resumed his chief duties. Spyro and Cynder went over to a feeding station and began to eat lunch. Trent went back to the barn to spend time with his kids and I walked around checking on the other dragons. After all, I am the alpha of the Berk nest so it is my job to do so. There were a few debates between dragons I settled. They mostly regarded Trent and his friends. I then had an idea. I told all the dragons to gather in the Great Hall so I could talk to them. I waited for them to arrive and soon enough all the dragons that could fit were inside the hall. I stood up and addressed them all. " _By a show of wings, who still has questions regarding the four new dragons that arrived the other day?_ " Half of the room raised their wings and I sighed. " _What is your concern of these dragons?_ " A nadder spoke up.

" _I mean no disrespect Alpha-Toothless, but we are curious as to just who these dragons are. It isn't everyday you see dragons like them as well as another night fury walking around the town._ " The nadder said.

" _I'm not offended at all._ " I replied. " _To answer your question about the dragons, their names are Spyro, Trent, Cynder, and Crystal. Don't worry they are not here to challenge my rule as alpha or intend on trespassing in our nest. They don't even know how they got here themselves. They say that one day they were flying through a place know as the Dragon Realms when a storm brought them to this world._ " The room went quiet and I continued. " _For the time being they are to be treated as friends, since they have proven no malice or evil intent towards anyone here. Do you all understand?_ "

" _Yes, Alpha-Toothless._ " The room said in unison. I'm glad that is sorted. When the hall cleared out I noticed it was close to nightfall. I went to Hiccup's house and ate dinner. I then walked into the barn, only to be clobbered by Raven and Nightclaw.

"Sorry about that Toothless." Crystal said. "Once they start playing it is hard to calm them down."

" _It's no issue Crystal._ " I said to her. Raven and Nightclaw climbed off of me and rushed towards Trent who was looking out the window.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" She asked.

" _I just came to tell you two good night, since I'm going to sleep in a few minutes._ " I replied.

"Thanks for stopping by then. I hope you sleep well." She said.

" _Thanks._ " I told her. I walked out of the barn and closed the door. I noticed Valka walking up the hill towards the barn and I nodded to her. She rubbed my head a little and then continued her walk towards the barn. I got to Hiccup's house to find him already asleep. I smiled a little and laid down on my rock. I guess talking to the dragons took more energy than I thought because I drifted to sleep within a few second of laying my head down on the rock. I just hope Valka didn't get tackled by those kids when she walked in.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

-Crystal's POV-

Well these kids never cease to surprise me. After going to bed a little after Toothless left I woke up. I noticed Raven and Nightclaw decided to sleep next to Trent last night and I smiled. I got up as quietly as possible, but Nightclaw managed to hear me so he got up as well. Once her brother woke up, Raven woke up as well. They walked around a little to wake themselves up, and then they decided to climb on the wood pillars that held up the barn. They decided to jump off the pillars and were gliding all over the place. I smiled a little and called them over to me. They immediately responded after hearing my voice and walked up to me. I leaned my head down to them and asked them, "So how did you two balls of energy sleep?"

"Sleep well." Nightclaw responded. I turned to Raven and she smiled in agreement.

"That's good to hear." I said to them. "Would you two like to go with me to go get breakfast?" They beamed and ran up to the door waiting for me to open it for them. This would be their first time they step into Berk. Sure Trent brought them into the town, but it was only a few feet. I plan on taking them around the entire village. I walked up to the door and we all stepped outside. As we stepped outside, Raven and Nightclaw made a be-line to the feeding station. I walked over to join them and noticed that already ate close to 3 fish each. After we ate breakfast, I decided to take them around town and show them where everything was. I spent about an hour with them, showing them the docks, arena, the Great Hall, etc. On the way Raven and Nightclaw were wrestling with each other, and I noticed Raven shoot a little bit of ice from her maw. I then had an idea. Once I showed them around; I decided to take them back to the arena. When we arrived Raven and Nightclaw were confused as to why we came back to the arena.

"Here again?" Nightclaw asked with a cocked head. Raven copied his expression, equally as confused. I smiled and turned toward them.

"I think you'll like the reason that I brought you here again." I said to them. I then leaned down to them and whispered in their ears. "I'm going to teach you how to shoot ice." As soon as I pulled my head back they both beamed and began wagging their tails in excitement. They had their mouths open with the biggest smiles I've ever seen them have. I chuckled a little and then I noticed Trent run to the edge of the door. He gave out a huge sigh of relief and joined us inside.

"I've been wondering where you went." He said.

"What?" I began. "You take the kids to a cove for half of the day, and I can't just walk them through the town?" He gave me a deadpan look for a second and we both let out a small laugh. He looked towards the kids. The kids ran up to him and hugged him and he chuckled some more.

"So what are you going to teach them?" He asked turning back to me.

"While we were walking, I noticed Raven shoot some ice out of her mouth." I said. "So, I decided to teach them how to control it." I then turned to the kids, who had just let Trent go and were sitting where they were before. "Are you two ready to learn?" I asked turning towards the kids. They nodded extremely fast and flailed their tongues in the process.

"They sure seem excited." Trent said to me. I smiled again and grabbed some wood planks lying just outside the arena. I walked back inside and set the planks in a pile in the centre of the arena. Once the wood was piled up, I called Raven over, since she was the first one to show she can pull off her breath attacks. She tried using her ice attacks, but all she produced a spit ball. Nighclaw chuckled and she gave him a deadpan started. She then looked up to me.

"Raven," I started, "in order to learn to harness your abilities, you must call upon the instincts you know. Don't try to force it, but let it flow naturally." Raven then hardened her expression and stared at the wood pile. Instead of simply attempting to force it out like last time, I saw her crouch low to the ground and snarl a little bit at the wood. She then raised her head and a white light came from deep in her throat and shoot at the wood. The wood was instantly incased in ice and Raven began jumping around with glee.

"I did it!" She yelled with pure joy. Trent and I smiled, and I walked over to the wood pile to try to scrape the ice off so Nightclaw could have a try. I managed to break the top off enough to look inside the formation. I was surprised to say the least. Instead of seeing the top of the wood pile turned blue due to the extreme cold, I saw a pile of ash staining the ground.

"Trent you might want to see this." I said to him. Trent walked over and saw what I saw. He looked at Raven, then the ash pile, and back to Raven again. He wore a surprised look and turned back to me.

"Remind me not to get on their bad side." He said jokingly. I chuckled a little and Trent went grab some more wood so Nightclaw could have his turn. Trent piled it into the centre of the arena right next to the pile Raven blasted. Nightclaw repeated what Raven did and produced the same result that she did. Raven and Nightclaw then stood proudly of their new found skill. I then noticed Trent look at them with a face of deep thought. Then is head perked up, signaling he had an idea. I wasn't wrong either. I walked over to him.

"So what's your idea?" I asked him.

"I was thinking that we teach them to fly. Nothing to extravagant, but just simple things like getting airborne and such." He replied. I nodded in agreement. "Can you two come here a second?" He asked the kids. They walked up to him, still with proud looks on their faces. "How would you two like to learn to fly?" He asked them. Their proud faces dropped and were replaced with hops, spins, and extremely happy smiles.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes." They both cheered in unison. I laughed a little at their enthusiasm and let Trent take over the training while I watched.

"Ok then, let's begin." He told them. Raven and Nightclaw stopped jumping and listened to him with intent. "The first thing I am going to teach you is how to get off the ground and hover. I know you both can control your wings and tail fins so that puts you ahead of most dragons learning to fly." They nodded in response. "To get off the ground you first have to open your wings and angle them towards the ground. Like this." Trent got in his take off stance and looked as if he was ready to just rocket off into the sky. Raven and Nighclaw copied him with almost perfect accuracy. "Then what you do is use your hind legs to push yourselves off the ground while using your wings to give you an extra push." Trent then took off, but stopped just in time as to avoid hitting the cage roof of the arena. He then began to hover in the air. "Now do you see what I'm doing with my wings and tail?" Both kids nod. "This is what you do to hover, how about you two give it a try." Raven and Nightclaw took off and they managed to pull off the same hover Trent was doing. "Now I'm going to teach you how to land. First you extend your legs below you so once you do land you don't have to pick yourselves up off the floor." They nodded again. "Now what you do is, extend your wings outward and don't flap. Once you stop flapping you will begin to drop to the ground, once you're a few feet above the ground fold in your wings and leg your legs hit the ground." After he said this Trent landed. Then the kids followed his instructions. "You two did well, now it is time to actually fly." The kids got excited, but contained themselves more than the last two times.

"I think we should go outside so that way you have space to teach them." I said to Trent. He nodded and we walked outside the arena. Once we got outside both Trent and I took off and motioned for the kids to join us. They did and we hovered there while Trent explained how to fly. Once the kids did a few attempts at following Trent's instructions, we decided to fly for a little bit. We made a few passes around the mountain and then passed over the wooded areas on the island. The kids flew in between us the entire time, mainly so that if the fell we could catch them, but also so they could watch us on how we fly. After a few hours we decided to head back to the barn. We landed and we went to get some food. We finished eating and I noticed it was around noon. As we were walking back to the barn I turned to the kids and said, "I'm very proud of you two today." The kids smiled.

"I am as well, you two have learned in a few hours what other baby dragons would learn in at least 3 years worth of time." Trent said. Once they heard this, the kids puffed out their chest proudly and Trent and I gave a small laugh. We then arrived at the barn and opened the door. Inside I saw Spyro sitting down next to Cynder as she looked out of the window. They were deep in conversation so I decided not to disturb them. Trent agreed with me, but the kids thought otherwise. They began to act like they were hunting again, playfully of course, and walked up behind the pair. Raven pounced on Spyro while Nightclaw jumped on Cynder. They both gave a yelp in surprise and Trent and I laughed.

"Why am I always getting hunted by your kids Trent?" Spyro asked jokingly.

"I think that is how they show they like you." Trent replied. Spyro and Raven began to play fight for a little bit, while Nightclaw hopped off Cynder and joined his sister.

"Hey that's not fair." Spyro told them. The kids shrugged and continued. After a few minutes Raven and Nightclaw finally tired out and they walked over to me. I laid down and they curled up next to me and fell asleep.

"I see they had a longs day." Cynder said. "What have you guys been up to?"

"We taught them how to fly and their breath attacks." I answered with Raven and Nightclaw purring next to me. "They only know the basics, but they sure do know a lot for their age."

"Yeah they sure do." Trent said. "I'm very proud of them."

"That's good to hear." Cynder said. Trent then walked up to me.

"Do you mind if I go for a flight? I want to find some places to teach them more advanced flying in the future." He said to me. I nodded and began walking towards the door.

"I'm coming to." Spyro spoke up.

"Well, the more the merrier." Trent said. Spyro quickly walked up to him and they both left the barn. Cynder shook her head.

"I'll never understand men and their constant need for flights." She said.

"You and me both." I replied.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

-Spyro's POV-

Things could have gone a little better. After Trent and I took off when we left the barn, we began flying north of the island. I noticed my friend was in deep thought and murmuring things to himself. I only managed to catch a few works like "storm" and "energy" before I decided to fly close to him to see what's on his mind. "You know," I began, "you're going to give yourself a headache with all the thinking you're doing."

"Well I have a lot on my mind right now Spyro can you really blame me?" He replied.

"I really can't, but I am curious as to what you're thinking about. I can tell it is something big." I said. Trent sighed and turned his head to me.

"I've just been thinking about the kids and how they learned what they did today. Sure, I'm not surprised that they can glide and shoot a little bit of ice from their maws, but I don't know how they didn't flame out like other young dragons do. It might be because of their biology and how similar they are to me, but I just don't know." He stated.

"I can see your reasoning now, but try not to look on the oddities. You said it yourself that you're proud of them for what they accomplished, so why even worry about it. Life doesn't always give us a clear explanation as to why things are the way they are, but it doesn't stop us from adapting to the new situation and copping with the results." I told him.

"Ignitus, please give Spyro back, I'm not used to this." He said jokingly. I lightly punched his arm.

"I have my moments, and besides what would you do without me?" I replied.

"Probably find an actually dummy for the kids to hunt." He stated with a smile. I deadpanned trying to hold off a grin.

"Alright that's it." I said and began chasing him around in the sky. After a few minutes, Trent suggested we should fly back. On the way to Berk however, I noticed a ship bellow us. ( **AN: think a dragon hunter ship from RTTE** )

"Hey Trent," I started, "who are they" I pointed down to the ship and Trent caught my line of sight.

"I don't know, let's take a closer look." He suggested. I nodded and began to fly down towards the ship. When we got close enough, I noticed the ship was heavily damaged. I turned to Trent and he nodded. We landed and I noticed Viking bodies littering the deck and blood pools near them. What ever happened here, these men didn't stand a chance. We went below decks and found the same imagery as we saw on the main deck of the ship. As we were walking by the dragon cages and scattered bodies, I noticed a glint of metal shine from a dark pile in a cage to my left. Trent saw it to and we walked over to examine it. I almost wanted to hurl at what I saw. It was a fire dragon from the dragon realms. She was a little older than I was and her body was littered with cuts, and gashes. Her wings had gigantic holes in them and her legs were bent in all sorts of crazy angles. Trent walked over to her and looked into her eye. I looked as well and I felt a wave of anger was over me. She wore a face of pure terror and grief that made me tear up for her. My expression hardened.

"Who could have done this?!" I yelled almost turning into my dark form.

"I have no clue, but whoever it is, they are going to pay dearly." Trent answered. We left the cage and explored more of the derelict ship. Trent stopped in front of me and picked something up off the floor. He held it in the light and showed it to me. It was an earth dragon scale.

"So there were more dragons pulled here than we thought." I said. Trent nodded and we walked out of the lower levels of the ship. As we were walking on the main deck again, I noticed some red electric bolts dace near one of the dead Vikings. I walked over to it and saw that it was a red stone on the ground semi-cracked. It looked almost like a healing gem, but there was just something different about it, I couldn't explain what though. "Hey Trent take a look at this." I said to him. He walked over to me and saw what I was looking at.

"The bolts match the lightning from the storm that brought us here. I think this might be connected to that storm." He replied looking back at me. We both stared as the stone for a few seconds then I had a weird urge inside of me. I felt that I should break the stone. It felt like a trance in a way. I slammed my tail into the stone before snapping back to reality. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Spyro why did you do that?" Trent asked in surprise. Just then a beam of red electricity shot into the sky and a storm began to form. The storm stayed in its place for a solid minute before dissipating. When it did I saw a young electric dragon, about 13ish from my best guess, flying over head. The dragon circled the area then spotted the ship. He landed and looked over to Trent, who was blocking his view of me from him.

"You wouldn't happen to know how I got here would you. One minute I'm sitting in Warfang's plaza square and the next a red lightning bolt hits me and I was flying above this ship." The dragon said. He then looked over to the bodies on the ship and gulped. "P...p…please don't hurt m…m…me." He stuttered.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you. I got here and found this ship like it is a few minutes ago." Trent replied.

"Oh I see." The dragon said. "That makes me feel so much better." I decided to step into his view at this point. "Y..yo…you're the l…legendary purple dragon." He said to me.

"The one and only." I replied. "Also sorry about how you ended up here. See, a few days ago me and my friends were flying back to Warfang when we were caught up in a storm similar to the one you were caught in. Before you arrived I noticed a glowing red stone with red electric bolts shooting from it. I feel compelled to break it and when I did it brought you here."

"It's fine," He said. "You intended no harm and I'm not one to hold grudges."

"So what is your name?" Trent asked.

"My name is Rawgren." Rawgren said.

"Nice to meet you Rawgren." I said to him. "My name is Spyro, please call me that because I'm not really one for big fancy names."

"Ok Spyro." Rawgren replied.

"And my name is Trent." Trent spoke up. "I'm a friend of Spyro's."

"Trent? As in the same Trent that helped stopped Malefor?" Rawgren asked with interest.

"Yeah, but like Spyro here, I'm not one for fancy titles either. So just call me Trent." He replied. Rawgren nodded.

"Forgive my curiosity, it isn't everyday that you meet two of the biggest heroes in the Dragon Realms." Rawgren said.

"You're fine." I said. I turned to Trent. "Trent, I think we should tell the others about what we have found here. If other dragons from the Realms are being pulled into this world, we need to figure out how and why."

"I agree with you on that one Spyro. Come on let's go." He said. "Feel free to tag along Rawgren. Since your unfamiliar with this world I think you should stick by us for the time begin."

"Ok." Rawgren said. We then all took off and headed for Berk. I just hope that by smashing that crystal I didn't blow out only chance of returning home.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

-Hiccup's POV-

Well, this is unexpected. I was dealing with a dispute in the town regarding a stolen sheep, trust me when I say that Viking stubbornness makes this a lot harder that it needs to be, when Spyro, Trent, and a dragon I have never seen before landed behind the Vikings I was talking to. I quickly settled the dispute and walked over to them. "Hey Hiccup." Spyro said.

"Afternoon Spyro." I replied. "So, who's the new dragon?" I asked. The dragon stared at me with a very nervous expression

"My name i..is Rawgren." Rawgren said hesitantly. He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for being nervous. I've just never met your species before."

"It's ok Rawgren, until a few days ago I didn't know about your world before either." I said. "Mind if I ask what type of dragon you are?"

"I'm an electric dragon." Rawgren answered. I nodded and turned to Spyro and Trent.

"So where did you guys find him?" I asked.

"That's somewhat of a long story." Trent replied. "I think we should go to the barn before we discuss the details." I nodded and we walked to the barn together. Once we arrived I saw mom inside with Trent's kids sitting in front of her chair as she told them a story. She soon finished up and walked over to greet us.

"Hello son." She said.

"Hey mom." I replied. Mom then looked at Spyro, Trent, and then Rawgren. She walked over to Rawgren. Rawgren didn't know how to act, he just became nervous again.

"There's nothing to be afraid of." Trent said. "She isn't going to hurt you." At this point Trent's kids walked over to him and rubbed their heads against him.

"My name is Valka." Mom said to Rawgren.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Rawgren." He replied.

"So, Rawgren," Mom started, "How did you find yourself here?"

"Well, I was sitting outside my home just enjoying the view and suddenly I was hit by a red lightning bolt and was brought here." Rawgren answered. Mom then nodded.

"So why did you guys say it would be a long story?" I asked Spyro and Trent. They sighed and Trent told his kids to go wait by their mother, who was sleeping not too far away. Spyro then spoke up.

"Me and Trent went on a flight a little before we brought Rawgren back here. When we decided to head back, I noticed a ship below us and we decided to see who it was." Spyro stated.

"But when we landed we found Viking corpses littering the main deck with no real sign of who attacked them. I told Spyro we should check below decks for clues, but we only saw even more bodies." Trent joined in.

"Trent then noticed something in a cage like room and we both took a look at it. What we saw was mortifying to say the least." Spyro said. He took a deep breath then continued in a shaky voice. "We saw a fire dragon lying dead on the floor. She was cut, bruised, and beaten beyond recognition. Her wings had massive holes in them and her legs were bent in all sorts of ways." I was shocked. Who would want to hurt a dragon so much that they couldn't even move an inch without insurmountable pain? I could tell mom felt the same way as well.

"After we saw that dragon lying on the ground, I noticed an earth dragon scale inside of the ship." Trent said as he handed mom the scale. "We then walked back up to the main deck, and Spyro noticed something."

"It was a tiny bolt of red electricity and as I moved closer I noticed a cracked red stone in a dead Viking's hand. I had the sudden urge to just smash it and when I did it created the storm that brought Rawgren here. That's when we decided to head back." Spyro said.

"So you believe these stones are what brought you here in the first place?" Mom asked.

"Yes, but the thing is, we don't know if it is a one-way trip or not." Trent said. "Even if we could find another one, I have no clue if we would be able to return home."

"Maybe you could take us to the ship so we could look for anything you missed. After all, you guys are new around here and might not notice all the details a Viking would catch." I suggested. Spyro and Trent nodded.

"You guys go on ahead; I'll get Rawgren accustomed to the village and the people in it." Mom said. Rawgren smiled shyly. I walked out of the barn with Trent and Spyro to go find Toothless so we could go investigate the ship. I found him at the arena watching the next generation of dragon riders being trained.

"He bud." I said. Toothless' ears perked up and he turned his head towards us. "You're going to want to see what Trent and Spyro found earlier." Toothless made some warbles and coos and Trent replied back to him. He nodded and I climbed into the saddle. We then took off and headed for the boat.

-Arriving at the derelict boat-

They weren't kidding when they said the ship was a mess. We landed on the main deck of the ship and the first thing I noticed was the amount of bloodshed there was. Toothless got into a protective state and we cautiously walked into the lower decks of the vessel. We entered the main corridor of the ship. Trent showed us the dragon they found. The words they used don't even begin to describe how bad she was. The thing that made it worse was the sheer terror in her eyes. Toothless and I almost wanted to hurl. After we left the cage, I decided to walk to the captain's quarters with Spyro. We got to the door, of the room, and found it was locked.

"Stand back Hiccup I got this." Spyro said. He sent a fire ball at the door and it blew apart revealing what was inside. We walked inside the room and began looking for clues. After a few minutes Spyro called me over to him. "You might want to see this Hiccup." I walked over to him and he handed me the paper. It was a letter that detailed the ship's orders and destinations. I read over the letter and almost dropped it to the floor when I read who wrote it. "What is wrong?" Spyro asked noticing my shock.

"It can't be. He's dead." I said.

"Who's dead?" Spyro asked.

"The man who wrote this letter." I replied. "Drago Bloodfist to be more precise."

"I thought you said you defeated him a while ago." Spyro said.

"I thought we did stop him, but we never did find a body all we had were assumptions." I told him. "We have to get back to Berk and prepare to go after him." Spyro nodded and we left the room to go find Trent and Toothless. They were back on the main deck moving Vikings over to see what kind of weapons killed them. "I hate to cut this short guys, but we have to go back to Berk." I stated.

"How come?" Trent asked.

"Remember that guy that enslaved dragons that Hiccup said he defeated?" Spyro commented in return. Trent and Toothless let loose a low growl. I hoped on Toothless' back and we set of for the village. Hopefully we can stop Bloodfist before he becomes to powerful.

-Unknown POV-

I am starting to like my job. I walked up to Drago's command room and walked inside. Drago was sitting inside looking at one of the red stones that he had acquired. "A beautiful thing these are," He began, "Not only do they provide the dragons for my army, but they also ensure their loyalty. Killing two dragons with one sword is what I call this."

"I uh, hate to interrupt sir, but we have a problem." I said.

"What kind of problem?" He asked.

"One of our vessels is missing sir; we haven't heard anything from it since its message saying it would arrive yesterday." I replied. Drago then let out a small chuckle.

"So the dragon master thinks he can stop my plans?" He asked. "Time to put him in his place, have we captured the last of the dragons?"

"Yes sir, we also managed to capture a quite unique one as well, a young night fury." I replied.

"Good, good. Get the dragons ready for the procedure and make sure the night fury is a member of the process." He ordered. "As soon as it is complete we attack Berk."

"Yes sir." I said as I walked out of the room. I made my way down to the hold where there was a bunch of confused dragons sitting in their cages. I noticed the night fury was crying and proceeded to walk over to it. It was chained to the ground and was in the centre of the hallway. I proceeded to kick it repeatedly and it yelled out in pain. I smiled, satisfied with what I did. Then another man came inside with a red stone and broke it with a hammer. The red lighting tried to form a portal inside the room, but it couldn't find enough room to do so. It then shocked all of the dragons and slowly every dragon in the cage had red electricity shooting from their horns and red eyes. The night fury however was more resilient and didn't change. What a pity. I took the night fury and unlocked its chains. I then threw it into a small dragon proof cage and left the room with the other man. I notified Drago of our success and the fleet set off for Berk, so much for the dragon lovers.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

-Trent's POV-

This can't be happening. When we all got back to the barn, I saw Raven crying next to her mother, who wore a concerned and scared look. I ran over to them to see what was the mater. "What happened?" I said in a hesitant and concerned voice.

"I sorry dad. I sorry." Raven said repeating herself over and over with rivers of tears coming from her eyes.

"What happened?" I said eve more worried.

"Raven and Nightclaw tried to follow you guys while you were flying. They encountered a few ships and thought you were near them." Crystal said. "Raven said the ships shot at them and captured them, but they let Raven go. She said it was for her to feel the guilt over the capture of her twin." I reeled back. I had had felt extreme pain before, just ask the moles who had to repair Warfang's wall after I smashed into it when I went supersonic one day, but this was different. I felt my heart tear apart. I felt my eyes water a little and I covered Raven with my wing.

"Shhhhhhhhh. I'm not mad Raven." I said. She looked up at me. "It is not your fault and I swear to all that is holy we will get him back safe and sound." Raven smiled hesitantly and then buried her head in my wing crying profusely.

"Come on Raven." Crystal said. "How about you come get some rest so dad can work on getting him back." Raven nodded and walked over to Crystal and laid down, calming down slightly. Spyro put his wing over my body.

"I promise I'll do whatever I can to help you get him back." Spyro said. At this point I was boiling with rage. 'Whoever did this will pay dearly.' I thought. I nodded and walked outside the barn to take a flight. I wanted to start searching as quickly as possible, but I saw something on the horizon. As I focused on it more, I noticed it was a flight of a hundred dragons followed by a fleet of warships. I guess the search will have to wait. I went back inside and gestured to Spyro and Hiccup who came outside.

"I see an armada on the horizon, around 2 hours out." I said. Spyro and Hiccup saw what I was referring to and nodded.

" _I'll ready the dragons._ " Toothless said behind us. I nodded and he ran off.

"Hiccup, Toothless with handle the dragons, I suggest you rally the Vikings." I told him. Hiccup nodded and began rallying the Vikings.

"Just when I thought we were done fighting wars." Spyro said.

"Ain't no rest for the wicked." I replied. "Go find Cynder. We're going to need all the firepower we can muster for this battle." Spyro nodded and flew off. Once I was alone again, I stared at the armada. 'I'll get you back Nightclaw and this Drago Bloodfist will pay for any pain he has caused you.'


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

-Spyro's POV-

I feel so bad for Trent. The news was a shock to me to say the least and I understand Trent's anger. Shortly after I flew off I found Cynder sitting on a cliff on the other side of the island. I landed next to her and began to deliver the news. "Cynder we need you back at the village, now."

"Why, what's wrong?" She asked.

"There is an armada of warships and dragons approaching the island and we need all hands on deck." I replied. Cynder nodded and we flew back to the village. When we landed we noticed Vikings left and right setting up defenses and grabbing weapons for the coming battle. It reminded me of Warfang when Cynder and I left to stop Malefor the first time. We found Trent and Hiccup in the Great Hall discussing a battle strategy and decided to join them.

"…if we use the dragons to distract the air assault then maybe we would have a shot at the ships with our catapults." Hiccup said.

"But if we do that. That will leave the Vikings on the docks defenseless from any air reserves they might have. I agree with distracting the air assault, but we need a way of luring the ships into the harbor so we can lock down any dragons remaining on the ships." Trent interjected. I could tell they were in a debate and didn't see a way around their problems. I then had an idea. I cleared my throat loudly so they knew I was there. They turned to me.

"What if we use your warships to engage the fleet while we send small boats filled with Vikings to board the ships? Then we have the dragons fly cover for the warships so they could make it to Drago's fleet." I said. Hiccup was surprised and Trent facepalmed.

"Why didn't I think of that, Ignitus." Trent said half-heartedly.

"Like I said before, I have my moments." I replied.

"Then that settles it. The dragons will cover the warships as they engage the fleet while we send scout boats to board the ships to lockdown the reserve armada Drago might have." Hiccup said. We nodded and Trent spoke up again.

"Hiccup and I try to distract the fleet's weapons from our dragons, but I will need help. Do you two feel like you could assist?" Trent said gesturing to us. We nodded. "Also, I want to say Spyro, you can use elemental furies. They won't harm the dragons to badly and it will help clear the boats." I nodded and we walked out of the Great Hall. Hiccup relayed the plan to the Vikings who loaded themselves onto the boats. We left a small defense force behind at the village so that if some dragons made it through our blockade Berk would be defended. Rawgren stayed behind with Crystal so that Raven would be safe. Trent, Cynder, and I took off first and we were soon followed by the rest of the attack force. Toothless and Hiccup flew next to us. After a few minutes of flying both night furies shot high into the sky leaving Cynder and I flying at wave top level. Our forces soon reached the armada and I noticed something shocking to the core. The dragons we were fighting were elemental dragons, but they looked angrier. They had blood red eyes and red electricity shooting between their horns. The stones must be controlling them somehow. Our dragons soon engaged the enemy air force and it spiraled into a massive furball, or dogfight as Trent called it. There were dragons flying left and right shooting an assortment of breath attacks at their opponents. The fire dragons became the hardest to take down for the Berk dragons due to the fact the Berk dragons only breath fire. I had a close call with an earth dragon on the way to the fleet. He used his shotgun ability and almost knocked me out of the sky. Luckily a nadder blasted the rocks heading my way and proceeded to fire at the earth dragon. I didn't stay to watch the fight, but it was hard to keep track of anything in that fray. Cynder and I soon reached the ships and began bombarding their weapons. We destroyed a few catapults before I heard an all too familiar sound. The night fury's screech is a sound to truly be afraid of. I looked up and saw Trent, Hiccup, and Toothless screaming in to the fight letting loose plasma shots on the fleet. I continued my assault, switching between fire and electricity to destroy the weapon emplacements on the boats. Cynder used her wind to toss the ships into each other causing the first casualties of the battle. I charged my fire fury and let loose the power I had built up. The two ships nearby had massive holes torn into their sides and they began to list. I looked into the holes and saw elemental dragons unchanged by the stones trapped in cages.

"Cynder help me free these dragons." I said to her. She nodded and we proceeded to free the dragons trapped inside the sinking ships. The dragons cheered that they were being released and swarmed us with praise. I didn't have time for this. I roared loudly to get them to be quiet. "Look I know you are happy that you are free, but right now I need you to help the unchanged dragons in the air. They are outnumbered and need support. We can celebrate when this is all over." I said to them. They all nodded and took off towards the dogfight. Cynder and I resumed our attacks. Trent, Hiccup, and Toothless continued to make dive assaults on the ships. They took out a few more ships as our navy arrived. The Viking ships launched catapults on Drago's fleet and the enemy fleet returned fire. As this was happening, small row boats filled with troops pulled alongside the enemy ships and began boarding them one by one. A few ships quickly fell under our control and I noticed unchanged dragons leaving the vessels to help our air forces. After a few more minutes of fighting I noticed Trent land on the lead ship. I just hope he knows what he is doing.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

-Trent's POV-

I regret nothing of today. After striking down a few warships, I found the command ship and decided to face Drago myself. I landed on the ship and was instantly swarmed by Vikings with weapons drawn. I growled and snarled at them. I heard them chat amongst themselves. "This most the young night fury's mother. I mean look how angry it is." So Nightclaw is here thanks for spilling that sergeant wide mouth. "Either way, it is going to die here and now. Maybe Drago will let me keep its scales." Another Viking said. 'Ok now they've done it.' I thought to myself. I charged my plasma stream and without hesitation proceeded to bombard the Vikings with it. Most of them couldn't avoid the blast and managed to lose either a leg, an arm, or just not survive in general. I halted my beam once they were taken care of and proceeded to walk along the main deck. As I was walking I noticed a man with a night fury scale cloak walk towards me with a cage in his hand. Nightclaw. He was in a bad way. I could tell his wing was broken and he had bruises and cuts along his side. I'm beyond pissed at this point. I can feel myself go into the fury's fire state and my spikes begin to glow a deep blue/purple. Drago stopped walking and we stared down each other.

"So you must be this thing's parent. Your kid had it coming to him. He resisted too much." Drago said.

"Let him go Drago, and I might let you live." I said through my deep anger. Drago let out a hefty laugh and threw Nightclaw's cage into the mast stand. Nightclaw screamed I pain and I let loose a torrent of plasma at him. He threw his cloak in front of himself and absorbed the blast. Drago began walking towards me while I continued the stream. I halted my stream and readied myself to pounce on him. Drago threw his cloak behind him and took out a red stone and crushed it. The red lightning slammed into my body and caused extreme pain. I was surrounded in a field of red electricity and bolts kept slamming into my sides. After the torrent stopped, I looked over myself. I wasn't a dragon anymore. Drago stood there stunned. I was wearing the same shirt and cargo shorts I wore on the night I wanted to kill myself, but when I looked at my arms I noticed black scales lined them. At least this can be reversed. I felt behind me and sure enough I had my gun as well. I let my hand of my gun and prepared to fight. Drago got over his shock and yelled at me.

"What kind of sorcery is this?" He yelled.

"Not sorcery Drago, it is called my true form." I replied with a snicker. I pulled out the knife I found strapped to my shorts and opened the blade. I held it in a defensive stance and got ready to fight Drago. Dragon charged me with is staff in hand and swung at me. I dodged it and jabbed him with my knife. I slashed his knee and he jumped back. I charged him and dodged his staff again. I managed to cut into a bag that he had he was wearing. A red stone dropped out and I grabbed it. I jumped back from Drago and pulled out my gun. I shot at him, to which he threw his cloak up causing the bullets to bounce, until the clip emptied and threw the gun at him. The gun smacked him in the head and I crushed the stone while he was distracted. I regained my dragon form and circled him. Drago rushed me again and managed to slice my torso with his staff. It wasn't a deep cut but it still hurt like hell. I gritted my teeth and jumped on him. I dug my claws into his remaining arm and cut into his elbow. He roared in pain and jumped back. I then heard a night fury screech approach us. Toothless landed next to us and Hiccup hopped off.

" _Now I see what you mean by being a human before a night fury._ " Toothless said before he snarled at Drago. Hiccup approached Drago.

"Why do you let this continue?" He asked Drago. "What is there to gain by beating people into submission?"

"Power, land, money. The typical warmonger's rewards." Drago replied. "By ridding the world of you, people will blame dragons for the destruction and flock to me for protection." Hiccup gritted his teeth.

"This time you won't get away, you're being locked away for a long time Drago." He said. Drago then chuckled and swung his staff at Hiccup. Hiccup's prosthetic was knocked off his leg and the blade cut his left arm. Toothless and I lunged Drago and he swung his staff. He managed to smack Toothless in a pressure point, knocking him out, and he hit me across the face which threw me to the ground. Drago grunted and slammed the sharp end of his staff into my arm. I yelled out in pain and Drago ripped the staff out. I'm lucky it didn't hit a bone, but I noticed I was losing control of my rage. I felt it boil inside and I could barely contain it. Then I saw Drago walk toward a defenseless Hiccup and raised his staff. I finally snapped. I felt streams of convexity flow through me and I was surrounded in a swirling vortex of black clouds. Drago turned around and gazed at me with horror. I saw convexity lightning shoot from my body and my injuries healed themselves. The black clouds dissipated and I grinned at Drago. I charged a blast of energy and Drago tried to shield himself with the cloak. It didn't work. The plasma convexity blast shot ripped through the cloak and left his right arm a stump. Drago yelled out in pain and dropped to the floor. I pounced on him and extended my teeth.

"This. Is. For. NIGHTCLAW!" I yelled and clamped my teeth into his neck. I twisted my head and ripped out his throat in the process. I spit out what I had in my mouth and stepped off of Drago's corpse. I started to calm down and the convexity energy slowly drained from me. I grabbed Hiccup's prosthetic and gave it to him. As Hiccup was putting it on I ran over to the cage Nightclaw was in. I opened the door and Nightclaw limped out. He limped over to me and buried his face in my chest was started crying. I put my claw around him and covered him in my wing and began to try to sooth him. I could tell he was emotionally scarred because of what that animal did to him. "It's ok Nightclaw. It's ok, I'm here." I said to him. Nightclaw began to shiver, but he calmed himself down a little bit. I looked over to Hiccup, who got over the shock of me killing Drago, trying to wake up Toothless. Toothless woke up and they both walked over to me and Nightclaw. Spyro and Cynder landed behind me after they took care of the rest of the ships. We all silently nodded to each other and I picked up Nightclaw. I set him on my back and we all flew back to Berk. Finally, this battle was over.


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue

-Trent's POV-

It is good to be back. It has been a few days since the war with Drago's armies and Nightclaw has been healing. The elemental dragons that were in Drago's army have been freed and sent home. We said our goodbyes to most of the village and are preparing to go back to the Realms today. We managed to figure out that the red stones act according to the will on the person who breaks them. I guess that is why the red stones didn't create portals every time they were smashed. I used one of the stones to accelerate Nightclaw's healing process, but the scars he has will be there his entire life. I talk to him when I can, but I have yet to tell him how I understand his pain. We said goodbye to Rawgren yesterday after we sent the other dragons back to the Dragon Realms. I looked around in the barn and saw Nightclaw lying near Raven and Crystal. Spyro and Cynder were telling Hiccup Toothless their goodbyes and I was looking at the stone in my paw. It felt weird knowing we would leave to go home, but at the same time I feel ready to be back. I set the stone down and walked over to Hiccup and Toothless. "So, I guess this is goodbye?" I said to them.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Hiccup said. "I'm sorry about you're stay being not so pleasant. Maybe if you come back we won't have a warmonger on the loose." 'Sarcastic as ever Hiccup.' I thought.

"I don't blame you for the troubles. Sometimes you can't control what life throws at you." I replied. I noticed Crystal and the kids stand up. "Thank you for everything Hiccup and Toothless."

"It was no trouble." Hiccup replied.

" _He's right, it really wasn't._ " Toothless added. " _Feel free to come back again._ " I nodded and Spyro, Cynder, and I walked over to Crystal and the kids. I grabbed the stone from where I left it.

"You guys ready?" I asked them. They all nodded and I broke the stone willing for a portal home. The stone broke and a vortex of black clouds and red lightning appeared before us. I turned back to the boy and his dragon and waved. They waved back, and we entered the portal to home. When we stepped out of the portal, we were greeted by the countryside that we left when we first were pulled into Hiccup's world. The portal closed behind us and we sat down to rest for a little bit.

"Next time adventure calls; remind me to put it on hold." Spyro said.

"You'll get no arguments from me Spyro." I replied. We laughed a little bit. After a few minutes we walked over to a stream nearby and drank some water. After we quenched our thirst, Cynder suggested we fly back to Warfang. Everyone agreed and I let the kids climb on my back. We all took off into the sky and made our way back to the city. After flying for about an hour, we landed at the temple. I let the kids off my back and turned my heard towards them. "Raven and Nightclaw, promise me you'll stick by me and Crystal until the Guardians meet you." They nodded and we walked inside.

"There you all are. We were about to assemble a highly specialized search party to gather information on your whereabouts." Volteer said when he noticed us. "Volteer as usual' I thought.

"Welcome back you four." Terrador said.

"Yes it is good you are back." Cyril noted.

"It is good to be back." Spyro said.

"Yeah." I added. "Also, uh, Crystal and I have some big news."

"And what would it be?" Terrador asked. I lifted my wing to reveal the kids to them. I saw smiles form of the Guardians' faces.

"Well, congratulations Trent." Volteer said.

"Oh, great one of you was bad enough as it was." Cyril said jokingly. I chuckled a little bit.

"What are their names?" Terrador asked. I pointed to Raven

"This is Raven." I answered. I then pointed to Nightclaw. "And this is Nightclaw."

"It is nice to meet you two. Welcome to the Dragon Realms." Cyril said.

"Thank you." Raven and Nightclaw replied in unison. The Guardians had surprised expressions on their faces. I guess it was time to explain what happened.

The End

 **Thank you everyone who stuck around to read this till it ended. I'm sorry I was less frequent with this as opposed to A New Arrival, but college life got in my way. I hope to have TLOS: The Unexpected (book 3 in the series) started soon. Until then, I hope you enjoyed this and stick around for the next one.**

 **-Shadow.**


End file.
